


Devil's food

by PekoPeko



Series: One Piece Weekly TH [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece Weekly TH [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876642
Kudos: 3





	Devil's food

อีกสองชั่วจะถึงเวลาผลัดยาม โซโลกวาดสายตามองรอบ ๆ ให้แน่ใจว่าในน่านน้ำไม่มีสิ่งผิดปกติ ก่อนจะกระโดดลงมาจากรังกา เสียงปลายเท้าสัมผัสดาดฟ้าเรือเบาราวกับเสียงเข็มตก แต่นักดาบหนุ่มมั่นใจมากว่า คนที่อยู่ในครัวตอนนี้รับรู้การมาถึงของเขาแล้ว

โซโลเปิดประตูครัว ทรุดตัวลงนั่งพร้อม ๆ กับที่พ่อครัวของกลุ่มวางจานของว่างมื้อดึกลงตรงหน้า

แต่แทนที่จะเป็นเหล้ากับกับแกล้มง่าย ๆ อย่างเคย ด้านหน้าของเขากลับมีก้อนเค้กเนื้อแน่นสีน้ำตาลเข้มวางคู่อยู่กับนมร้อน

“กวนประสาทกันอยู่หรือไง”

อารมณ์เรียบเฉยของนักดาบหนุ่มถูกกวนขุ่นได้ไม่ยาก

บนเรือลำนี้ ซันจิคือคนที่รู้ดีที่สุดว่าเขาไม่ชอบของหวาน ยิ่งเป็นช็อกโกแลตยิ่งเกลียด นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่เขาไม่เคยได้ของหวานหลังอาหาร เพราะเขาจะยกให้ลูฟี่ไม่ก็ช็อปเปอร์ แล้วสองคนนั้นก็จะทะเลาะกันเพราะไม่เคยแบ่งครึ่งชิ้นขนมได้ลงตัว

“กิน” คนทำเลี่ยงไม่ตอบคำถาม แต่กลับกอดอก ยืนจ้องราวกับเป็นคุณครูอนุบาลที่เฝ้าให้เด็กกินผัก

“กินเองสิวะ เอาเหล้ามา”

“ได้ แต่แกต้องกินก่อน”

“อะไรของแกเนี่ย” ยิ่งคุยด้วยยิ่งหงุดหงิด โซโลผุดลุกขึ้นตั้งท่าจะเดินอ้อมโต๊ะไปหยิบเหล้าของโปรดด้วยตัวเอง แต่กลับถูกกำข้อมือเอาไว้แน่น พอจะอ้าปากด่าเขากลับถูกถอนหายใจใส่

_ที่ต้องถอนหายใจมันทางนี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง_

“มันไม่หวาน ลอง”

สายตาจริงจังของคนพูด และความขี้เกียจหาเรื่องทะเลาะทำให้โซโลใช้มือข้างที่ว่างเอื้อมไปหยิบส้อมตัดเค้กคำโตขึ้นมากิน กะว่าเมื่อกลืนก้อนความหวานลงไปหมดแล้วค่อยหาเหล้าล้างคอ แต่รสชาติที่สัมผัสได้กลับทำให้เขาแปลกใจ

_ขม_

_เป็นช็อกโกแลต ทำไมถึงขม_

แต่รสชาติมันไม่ได้บาดคอแบบเหล้าที่เขาคุ้นเคย แต่เป็นรสขมที่ให้ความรู้สึกนุ่มนวลอย่างน่าประหลาด อีกทั้งยังทิ้งรสหวานจาง ๆ ไว้ที่ปลายลิ้น ซึ่งเป็นความหวานในระดับที่เขาไม่รังเกียจเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“อร่อยล่ะสิ” ซันจิยิ้มอย่างภูมิใจเมื่อเห็นคนที่เอาแต่โวยวายหาเหล้าเมื่อกี้เงียบไป

“อุบอาก!” คู่สนทนาโวยวายทั้งที่ยังเคี้ยวเค้กอยู่เต็มปาก และซันจิก็ยินดีจะทำตามแต่โดยดี เพราะเขาถือว่าตนได้รับชัยชนะแล้ว ชายหนุ่มละมือออกจากแขนอีกฝ่าย หันกลับไปเตรียมวัตถุดิบสำหรับมื้อเช้าในวันถัดไปได้แป๊ปเดียว ก็ได้ยินเสียงประตูปิดดังโครม

โซโลหายไปแล้ว

เค้กในจานกับนมในแก้วก็เช่นกัน


End file.
